Destructipn of Frienship
by Awesome Panda 21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 18. when Annabeth sees Percy flirting with a camper, her heart is broken. Vowing to never return she leaves camp. But when a new prophecy arises involving a daughter of Athena, will se return, or will she walk away?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Awesome Panda 21 here. Thank you to Fangirl-Forever-PJO-HP and carolinagamboa08 for reviewing my other story, Love in Highschool. Thank you! Once again I do not own PJO, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. But I do own the prophecy in this story. So please review! Pretty Please.**_

**Annabeth's POV.**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen and heard. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, had said I love you to another girl. I just couldn't believe it. I started to sob. Percy looked back, his face distraught.

"Annabeth… I'm sorry… she charm-spoke me into-"

"Save it you pathetic bastard! I hate you. I Fucking Hate You!"

And with that I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the Athena Cabin. I ran in and dived on to my bed and sobbed and sobbed, until I had no tears left. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, no one was in the cabin. I stood up and looked through the window. I saw lights and singing from the campfire. Then I saw Percy. Walking. With another girl, towards the woods.

"That's… it… I've made my decision", I said to myself.

I grabbed my knapsack and packed essentials. My knife, a couple hundred dollars, some water, some drachmas, my laptop, a pen, and some clothing.

Right before I opened the door. I thought to myself. _Maybe I should leave a message. Just so everyone doesn't worry._ Then I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my letter:

_Dear Camp-Half-Blood, Athena, and my father,_

_ I know, leaving is not the right decision. But I can no longer bear to be around here and be hurt by the same people. My friends and family are here. But they cannot help me throughout what I am facing. With the myriad of problems life has given me, I have made my decision. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. So farewell to all of my friends and family. I will never see you again. Goodbye. _

_Sincerely, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_

Well that's that. I left the note on my bed. Then I ran. And ran. And ran. As far away as I could. There was no turning back. I petted Peleus on last time. And then I left. But that was 1 year ago. And now I'm better. I can sleep at night without, thinking of Percy Jackson, or the myriad of problems that life has given me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I said I would only update on Saturdays but, it was bugging me to get started on this one since I want to show the fans how it ends. Anyway, I don't own PJO or any other materials created by Rick Riordan, and or whoever screwed up the movies. So anyways, please review, and enjoy. Stay classy America. Note to all readers, the first chapter is screwed up. The original incident that started this story took place 4 years earlier, so now Annabeth is 22.**_

**Annabeth's Pov.**

I woke up to the wonderful smell of San Francisco. All the happiness and joy in the world that meant anything to me was here, in California. I slowly got up, and got dressed. I was about to open the door, when the mailman slid some mail through the slot.

"Dammit. I really need to ask them to cancel my mail."

I picked up the letters and shuffled through them. Magazine, bills, paycheck, and all your regular mail. I sighed to myself.

"I guess, that cappuccino is going to have to wait Annabeth."

I sat down and started opening up the bills. Ughh. $2,000 in bills this month. I put the bills aside and opened up my paycheck. I was seriously hoping to have at least $500, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to pay the bills, and I would have to go into my checking account. Thankfully since, I had gotten a pay raise earlier this month, I had earned $756. Phew. That would have been bad. My credit score would be lowered by a few points. Never mind. I quickly did the math for my bills, and added the check to the note. I then was able to brush my teeth, and make my way downstairs. I put my mail in my mail box and exited the building. I walked down by the pier towards the coffee shop. I was about to enter, when I saw a familiar person with sea-green eyes. I quickly exited and kept walking down the pier.

"What is he doing all the way her in California", I muttered to myself quizzically.

Never mind. He'll never find me here. I know the city way better than he does. I walked to the nearest trolley station, hopped on. And waited for it to leave. I looked back, just as the trolley started to move, and saw him turning the corner. My heart skipped a beat. Quickly I looked forward, so he wouldn't notice me. As the trolley made its way across the city, I thought to myself.

_"This is bad. Now that he knows you're here, he'll bring the others to look for me. Yeah, but that's a good thing, right? Like you get to see Piper, Hazel, and all of your other friends again! That's good in all, but you swore you would never go back, even if the world was ending. Fine. You win. Wait how can I win? I'm only one person. Never mind."_

That internal conversation, helped me survive the long ride from the pier station to my work station. Thank god. Oh wait. Oh fuck. I'm a minute late. Maybe if I make it in their quickly I won't have to face Danny. My plan went flawlessly. I made it in before Danny noticed I was late. Phew. I walked to my cubicle, and began to work. I had a new project to work on. And I couldn't be distracted by some asshole who dumped me 4 years ago.

Well. After 10 straight hours of working, I had finally completed the project. I signed out of the building and went home. I opened the door, and my dog, Chase, jumped on me.

"Whoa, easy boy, easy. I know you want to cuddle again. Here have treat, and wait for me to change, okay sweetie?"

He softly barked back, and I laughed. That dog had the weirdest way of understanding me. So anyway, after I changed, I got in bed with Chase, and turned on the TV. What happened next was hilarious. Old Yeller was on, and Chase was flipping out because he saw the dog. I laughed so hard, thought I was going to die of laughter. Then someone knocked at the door. I was surprised that someone would come to visit me at this hour. I went up and looked through the peek-hole. I then quickly, re-locked my door, and dived under my blankets, because, someone who I didn't know anymore was at the door.

_**Cliff. Cliff.**_

_**Stay on target. Stay on target. Look out Luke! It's a tie-fighter! And it's made of delicious looking donuts! Sorry. I'm insane about Star Wars. So any way, review and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, sorry, I was going to delete this story today, but my good friends told me it was a great start to a great story, so they decided to help me continue it. Thanks to them, and I hope we get some new reviews and happy MLK day!**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_"How did he find where I live? How?"_

I slowly got of my bed and opened my drawer and withdrew the small bronze knife I always kept with me. I slowly moved towards the door. I unlocked the handle and re-adjusted the chain on the door, and opened it a crack.

"What do you want", I asked, my voice iced with fear.

"Listen, Annabeth, I know we had our differences and we haven't seen each other in a while-"

"That's cause you're a cheating fuck", I said sternly.

"Will you let me finish, anyway, we have a big, and when I say big I mean bigger than the gods, problem."

"So why should I care? You haven't needed me for 4 years, so why should you need my now?"

"You're the only person who knows the whole camp, and New York like the back of your hand, and you have all the plans for the large defensive wall around camp."

"I burned those 4 years ago. Go away, I will call the cops."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what?"

Then there was a loud bang, and I was catapulted across the room. I hit my head on the wall, and my vision went blurry. All I could see was two guys and a girl with black or brown hair, pick me up. Then I blacked out.

_Pandas everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere!_

I woke up to a well lit room, a room that I seemed to remember. My vision started to slowly come into focus, and I realized that I was sitting at the Ping-Pong table in the Big-House. I slowly tried to get up, only to realize that my hands were strapped to the chair arms. I surveyed my surroundings for a sharp object. I spotted a broken glass under the table, and inched my foot toward it. Just before I reached it, I heard the door open, and multiple voices conversing. I looked at the door to see a group of people about my age.

"One of the towers, got damaged through that drakon attack, was it the Demeter tower?"

"Yeah, and that's your fault Damian, if you hadn't hit with arrows from where you were it wouldn't have turned our tower to crisp!"

"Hey hold on, I was just doing my job, Gods!"

"So you call doing your job shooting explosive arrows at a flying drakon a good idea, all it did was cause it to shoot more fireballs!"

"You know what shut up! Both of you! We are in here to talk not to fight! Now sit down", said Percy, from the head of the table.

"Who's the blonde", said the redhead, who I interpreted that his name was Daimian.

"That's not important right now, Damian", Percy said coldly. "Now everyone sit down! Or I will make every single cabin fix their towers, instead of letting all the Hephaestus kids so it! Now Katie will you please."

"Thanks Percy", Katie started, "As you all know we have had a series of recent attacks, involving yesterday's drakon attack and the small skirmish with the hellhounds outside the gates. We had plans for a massive wall to build around and to fortify the camp. But since this moron", she pointed to me when she said that, which I replied to with a steely glare, "burned them 4 years ago, we need to recreate these plans. And the only one who knows them is Annabeth."

A much younger boy interjected, "who is Annabeth?"

"The blonde you dingbat."

"Sorry Katie", he said.

"So anyway," she continued, "we need her to recreate the plans so we can fix our problem. We already have the other half of the Hephaestus kids working on the ballistic turrets, and the Hermes kids setting more traps around the barriers."

"Thank you for that grim report", Percy said. "Now any questions?"

A tall girl at the edge of the table dressed in a parka asked, "Why is she so important to us?" While she said this she motioned towards me.

"She has the wall plans memorized".

"Okay then".

"Well", Percy said, "Annabeth, we are giving you two options, one you leave us and never return, or you help us. Your call…. Wise girl."

"Maybe we should give her time to decide in the cell," said a tall girl in the back row.

"We'll vote", said Percy. "All in favor of the cell, raise your hand."

Everyone that was sitting at the table raised their hand. I didn't know what the cell was but it wasn't a good thing if Percy was going to vote on it.

"It's settled then", Percy said, "Annabeth, you're spending the night in the cell."

_**Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda!**_

I struggled to get free from the two other campers who were bringing me to the cell. I kicked and screamed, but to no avail. They brought me to a small stone building in the middle of the woods. They opened the door, and I saw to chains hanging on the wall. They walked me in and I struggled as the clasped both ends of one chain around my hand and the other two around my ankles. They both walked out and locked the door behind me. I stood up in the darkness, and suddenly tripped. I realized I had tripped over a small lever. I flicked it and suddenly a small light grew bright in the darkness right above my head. I sighed a breath of relief and went to sit on the small cot. Just as I sat on it a small spider crawled out from beneath the pillow. I suddenly fell back and looked at the small thing as it crept towards the door. It slid underneath it and that's when I realized, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers, I'm happy to say that I now have plans to make this a 25 chapter story with a sequel. I don't know when I will make either one, but each new chapter will either be posted now on a Sunday or Tuesday, from now on. On the special occasion, I will post two new chapters in a week. So check back occasionally for the new chapters, and I would really like some reviews! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters except the ones in the novel that have been created.**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of screaming and roaring flames outside. I got up quickly and stumbled. I got up and realized my hands and feet were no longer chained. I walked towards the door and turned the doorknob ever so slightly. As soon as I turned it the door sprung forward, opening my eyes to the horrible sight. There were bodies lying everywhere, whether it be campers or monsters. I slowly advanced, trying to hold back all of the vomit about to exit from my body. I looked around me, campers bodies were strewn left and right. Some had arrows sticking from their backs, others were bleeding freely from their sides and legs. I heard a twig snap, and my head snapped forward. In front of me stood a floating man, bound with chains. He walked freely toward me. Every other body he would stop and bend over it and make a hissing noise. And every time he did that, he became younger. He slowly advanced towards me.

"Now", he said, "let's see who was hiding behind the tree".

He spun his hands in a circular motion and produced a flaming ball of light. He put in his right hand and flung it at me, I screamed but no sound came out. I looked forward just as it passed through me. I turned around to see it set a tree behind me ablaze. A young camper, probably about 12 years old sprinted out from behind the tree.

"Oh gods", he screamed.

"Oh don't be shy", the chained man said, "I just want to play".

As he said that, I saw a tall minion of the chained man made of fire pull out a sword right in front of the camper.

"Look out", I yelled, but no sound came out.

The small camper looked up just as the minion impaled him with the sword. I gasped, but nothing came out of my mouth. The minion sheathed his sword, and picked up the body and brought it over to the chained man, who then bent over the small camper, and hissed. The camper dissolved to nothing and the chained man became a young teenager again.

"As you can see Annabeth", I am free, "Finally."

And then he drew a sword and sliced it toward me.

Then I woke up.

I snapped forward, and hit my head on a light. I swore some curses in Greek. I looked down at my hands, and saw that they were still chained, along with my feet. I slowly got off my bed and stood up. I looked down to make sure I didn't hit the lever this time. I looked through the small opening in the door, and saw a camper patrolling around my cell. He looked in and I hid behind a wall.

"She's not in there", he said in a troubled voice.

He opened the door, and he looked to the other side where I was not. I quickly threw the chain over his neck and knocked his head against the wall. He slumped and fell over. I took the chance and took a key off of his belt, and I hoped to god it would was going to be the key to the chains. I slowly pushed them into the keyhole. And turned it to the right, and the clasp fell open. I bent down and unlocked the leg clasps on my ankles. I slowly walked towards the door. But just before I left the cell I stopped and went over and picked up the campers spear and quickly exited the room.

I walked out of the cell, into the open air. I ran out of the woods, and saw a patrol going to the cell. I quickly ran behind a tree and hid.

"Why hasn't Derrick come back yet? His shift ended about three minutes ago", said the tall girl who had offered the idea of putting me in the cell. I looked at her steely, but I knew I couldn't hang around. I walked out of the woods and ran right behind the Athena cabin. I hid behind, but then I heard a conch horn from the woods.

"Aw shit", I said. I started to run. I ran quickly towards the barrier.

"There she is! Fire", a voice yelled. I heard arrows fly by my head. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and looked for a second, to see an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I looked forward, just to see a massive camper right in front of me. I stumbled right into him. He grabbed me, and threw me to the ground. Just then, two other campers jumped on me with rope in hand. One grabbed my right hand, but I bit him and he yelped in pain. The other grabbed my feet and tied them together. Me unaware that my feet were bonded together kicked him in the face and got up and tried to take a step. I then fell over right away. I saw a group of campers on horses carrying nets towards me. I threw the spear still in my hand at one of them, just missing but I caused a distraction so they veered away making it even longer before they would get to me. I quickly slid out my knife, and cut the ropes.

"Games up blondie", Damian said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the group of horsemen standing at the barriers.

"I don't want to fight you Damian, I just want to leave," I said steely.

"To bad, you're staying, Perce's orders."

"Well I'm not."

"Too bad-", he suddenly stopped talking and fell forward, an arrow embedded in his back.

"Fol-low… ord-ers…" he said slowly. Then he fell off his horse, dead. I looked behind him to see a shadow holding a bow. A conch horn blew from one of the horsemen, and they took a charge against the enemy spirits. I took the opportunity, and leaped on Damian's horse. I spurred him and we took off across the beach. I heard a loud roar and looked back to see a drakon following me. I spurred the horse again hoping to outrace the beast. I was wrong though, the drakon was too fast, and he spit poison, grazed the horse's tail. The mare then bucked me and sent me flying into the sand. I stood up in a defensive position in hope of making a final stand. I looked for the beast, and realized, the acid that had grazed the horse had found a way onto my leg. I looked and saw my raw skin burning. I then felt a pain in my stomach. I looked forward to see a large claw imbedded in my stomach. The last thing I saw was my own blood streaming across the clean white claw. Then I died.


End file.
